


Kompare/Kontrast

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Clone Sex, F/F, Fight Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Mileena ambushes Kitana in the Living Forest, and takes offense at the suggestion that they are nothing alike.  While different, Mileena and Kitana have far more similarities than the Princess of Edenia would like to acknowledge.  She intends to show them all to Kitana when she wins.





	Kompare/Kontrast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Metallic warmth filled her mouth as she reeled back.  Mileena’s heel to the side of her head dizzied Kitana, knocked the world off its axis.  She reflexively backed away, guard up, focusing on keeping her opponent in the center of her field of vision.  Kitana ducked and weaved around the swings and thrusts of Mileena’s sai, intermixed with kicks.  The princess desperately trying to focus on both the weapons in the insane warrior’s hands and her feet.

She was on the backfoot, steadily losing ground to her mad clone.  Kitana simply kept dodging as best she could; gaining a few superficial knicks or feeling a kick she hadn’t quite managed to deflect slip past her guard and hit her side.  She needed to keep a level head until Mileena left an opening.

There.

Mileena thrust one of her sai straight, where it would’ve pierced Kitana’s throat had she not sidestepped.   Kitana stepped in close, knocking Mileena’s other arm out of the way and drove a knee into her opponent’s midsection.  Mileena reeled back, knee buckling when Kitana threw a kick low.  Before she could recover, Kitana used the bent knee as a stepping stone to vault over Mileena, pirouetting in midair and catching Mileena with an axehandle blow on the way down.

Mileena screamed in rage and kicked and flailed her weapons wildly when she hit the ground, but Kitana backed away rather than press the attack.  She quickly scanned the forest clearing, spotting one of her fans on the ground.  They’d been knocked out of her grasp when Mileena had surprised her, and she needed a weapon to counter Mileena’s sai.

She rushed over and scooped it up, twisting as she did so.  She swiped at the onrushing form, who reflexively halted.  The razor sharp weapon almost hit, but Mileena managed to arch backwards at the last minute.  The edge had come within a hair’s breadth of her face, but missed.

Mileena backed away, shifting her grip on her sai while circling.  Her red eyes narrowed, she fell back into a flash of purple. Kitana rolled out of the dive kick she _knew_ was coming.  They’d known each other for too long for those teleportation tricks to catch her off guard.

Mileena landed on her feet and immediately launched into the offense again.  She always had been aggressive to a fault.  Kitana weaved out of the path and brought her the fan down, slicing a neat line in Mileena’s forearm she scrambled away with a yelp, the sai clattering to the ground.  The next swing was aimed for the neck, but Mileena ducked.  She hooked her bleeding arm over Kitana’s,  preventing her from swinging the fan.  She flipped the sai in her other hand around, gripping it by the guard, with the shaft between her middle and ring fingers.  The punch she threw would’ve buried it in Kitana’s eye, but the princess deflected the blow with her free hand, grabbing Mileena’s wrist.

They remained in a stalemate for a moment, trying to extricate their weapon arms without allowing the other to do the same, trying to hook a leg around the other’s to trip them, spinning and stumbling like inexperienced dancers.  Kitana waited until she felt Mileena try to shove her way out of the lock and fell backwards, letting her foe’s momentum carry her over her head and cashing to the forest floor. 

Kitana sprang back up while Mileena shakily got to her feet, hand clamped on the wound on her left arm, blood seeping through the fingers.  She’d lost her grip on her remaining sai when she had been thrown, and scrambled for it; immediately reversing when Kitana reached it first and kicked away.

She had barely gotten back to her feet in time to raise her arms to intercept a kick thrown at her face.  She flipped away, creating distance but backing herself against a tree.  Those red-yellow eyes met Kitana’s, and Mileena’s raspy voice sounded from beneath her mask.  “This is fun, _sister_.”

Mileena was an abomination, a freak creation of Shang Tsung’s sorcery made in her image.  She was a tool created to serve the madman who destroyed Kitana’s home and family.  They were _not_ sisters.

Kitana threw her fan at Mileena, who ducked.  The steel embedded itself in the trunk of the tree, which screamed.  That drowned out the kiai Kitana let out as she leapt.  The flurry of kicks and strikes she threw hit nothing; Mileena focusing on dodging and keeping her distance.  Kitana paused, taking a deep breath. 

“Did I strike a nerve, _sister_?” The clone said, tilting her head and letting her guard down.  Kitana clenched her teeth; she needed to reign in her anger.  Mileena was, despite being unhinged, too dangerous for her to go in without thinking.  “Father said you were behaving erratically, he wanted me to make keep an eye on you for him.  Why, I think he was confused why you couldn’t be as behaved as me, sister.”

“Shao Kahn is not my father.” She had spent centuries in that monster’s service, thinking he was her kin.  But the truth was that she was little more than a prize, taken as an infant from a royal family Kahn had wiped out in his conquests.  The Emperor of Outworld and his minions had to be stopped. “And we are nothing alike.”

Mileena let out a long-suffering sigh which cut to a rough laugh.  Scratching her cheek through the cloth that covered her face.  “I will admit, Kitana, there _are_ differences, but ‘ _nothing alike_ ’?  I can think of a few things.”

With that she closed the distance.  Mileena threw a low kick, which Kitana raised her lead leg to block, only for Mileena to plant her foot and pivot before any contact was made.  It was a feint.  Mileena’s hand shot  out and Kitana reflexively look a step back.  Instead of striking, however, Mileena had grabbed ahold of the laces of Kitana’s outfit, holding her top together.   Mileena yanked back just as Kitana retreated, and the strings snapped.

Beneath her mask, Kitana reddened.  She had grown to hate the uniforms of Kahn’s female elite, far too close to the attire of his slavegirls.  The tense laces gone, Kitana’s chest spilled out of her uniform.  She would’ve been open to attack, but Mileena chose to hang back, staring at her appraisingly.  Not at all like she stared at sparring instructors that the Kahn had provided and she had mangled, but still predatory and hungry.

“Why sister… I did say we were more alike than you gave us credit for…” Mileena’s said, rough.  Her own uniform was in tatters from the fight, leaving one of her shoulders bare.  Kitana stood in a mixture of confusion and annoyance as Mileena pulled the strap of her costume off the other shoulder and let it fall down, exposing her own breasts.  “They match.”

Mileena had no boundaries.  Kahn had always tolerated a degree of wantonness in the clone that he didn’t in Kitana.  She had always preferred skimpier clothing than Kitana was required to wear, and that had been a feat.  At times it seemed the only article she wanted to wear was that purple cloth around her lower face.    This was a tactic to put Kitana off balance, had to be.  And it was working.

Kitana rushed forward, aiming a fist at Mileena’s face.  The clone ducked and wove around kicks and punches, managing to land a knee to Kitana’s abdomen that knocked the wind out of her and dropped her to a knee.  In a fluid motion, Mileena slunk behind Kitana and pulled her top down around her shoulders.  Kitana wheeled around and threw a kick, making Mileena grunt and stumble back.

With her top pulled down, Kitana’s range of motion in her arms was limited, and Mileena capitalized, charging in, dodging a knee and landing a several un-blocked strikes to Kitana’s stomach and head, causing her to reel back.  The princess managed to lash out with her foot, catching Mileena in the side of the head and backing her away.  She tore the restrictive clothing off and tossed it to the ground with a swear, before charging at Mileena, murder on her mind. 

The clone had recovered her senses, however, and blinded by rage, Kitana practically walked right into a massive uppercut that made the world spin.  Landing on her back, she saw the canopy of the forest waver above her before she realized she had to get up, put up a defense.  She got to her feet, unsteady.  Mileena, sensing her victory at hand, redoubled her efforts, ignoring her injuries.  The exchange of blows was short, brutal, and ended with a combo of strikes that got past Kitana’s guard and landed hard.

Kitana reeled back, stunned.  Despite her injuries, Mileena moved fluidly, landing a series of knife-hand strikes before Kitana could get her guard up.  She raised her hands to intercept the blows just as Mileena threw a kick at her right leg, buckling it.  Without setting her foot down, Mileena spun, building momentum for a roundhouse kick that sent Kitana flying.  Before she could hit the ground, the princess saw Mileena teleporting above her, feet first.

There wasn’t anything after that.

* * *

Consciousness came back slowly and painfully.

Kitana’s head throbbed, and a dozen aches hit her when she tried to lift herself off of the cold ground.  Her arms, above her head, moved as one, the ache as one shoulder gave out briefly shooting down her spine.  She tried to separate them, but failed.  It was a moment of confused, disoriented panic before she realized the scraps of her top were lashing wrists together.

“Oh, you’re awake?” The sound of Mileena’s voice made her head snap down.  Mileena stood, suppressing a hiss as she rolled her shoulders and stretched.  She was bruised and cut and looked to be feeling every blow she’d received during the fight.   

Kitana doubled her efforts to escape while Mileena approached, standing over her.  A kick to Kitana’s unprotected side stilled her for a moment, making her yelp.  Mileena straddled her, dropping to her knees.  Kitana’s arms were pinned down underneath her clone’s body, and Mileena’s hands pinned her enemy’s shoulders to the ground.  Their noses almost touched.  Kitana clenched her jaw, if she was to die here she was not going to beg or plead. Mileena stared into Kitana’s eyes for a long time, before her gaze drifted downwards.

Both of them were still bare from the waist up.  Kitana’s top was used to bind her, and Mileena had not rearranged the remnants of her uniform to cover herself up.

Her hands left Kitana’s shoulders, shifting her weight more on Kitana’s arms and waist.  Gently, she ran fingers down to Kitana’s breasts.  This was inconceivable.  Mileena was a delusional murderess a thousand times over, and she had a fascination with Kitana that the princess could never be sure was hate or affection, but this was not something Mileena would do.  “What are you…”

Her pointed question turned into a cry when Mileena roughly grasped both of Kitana’s breasts in a strong grip.  Kitana suppressed the sound and just glared up at Mileena ineffectually kicking her legs and trying to buck the clone off while she kneaded Kitana’s breasts.  Like the rest of Kitana, they were already sore from the fight, and Mileena’s rough handling of sensitive flesh was miserable.

After what felt like an eternity, Mileena removed her hands from Kitana and ran them up her own stomach, up to her own breasts.  She squeezed them and rubbed them, at once seeming to jolt and then afterwards playing more gently with herself.  Then, in what had to be a mockery, thoughtfully said “Feels the same.  We are more alike than you admit, sister.”

Kitana didn’t respond until Mileena pinched on of her nipples. 

“I’m sensitive there, too.”

Everyone was sensitive there, Kitana seethed in silence.  She narrowed her eyes but did not react otherwise; the bile-filled invective she wanted to throw at that vile, demented abomination would probably flatter her.  Mileena pushed herself up and cocked her head to the side.

“I know…” the madwoman said, running two fingers across the cloth mask on Kitana’s face.  “There are _differences_ because I was made to surpass you.  But I was created in your image, after all.  There is a lot to admire.”

“We are nothing alike.” Kitana snarled, unable to hold her tongue anymore. Mileena was a twisted wretch, a creature made by sorcery to be a better daughter to that insane tyrant than Kitana was.  She was _nothing_.  Just a tool of the Emperor.

“Why do you say that?  Do you hide behind the fact that I still serve father and you don’t?  He always was wary that you would eventually stray…” Mileena asked.

Kitana’s jaw clenched.  It had been centuries… millennia, where she followed his orders, basked in pride when he was pleased, made herself scarce when he was displeased.  “Shao Kahn is not my father, and you are not my sister.”

“Is that it?  That our Father killed the wretch who sired you, and your mother couldn’t live with the thought of submitting to him?” Mileena laughed. 

Kitana thrashed and writhed underneath her, throwing every insult she could.  Mileena waited until Kitana was out of breath, then coiled her hands around her throat.  The grip was like a steel vice, and Kitana’s attempts to dislodge the clone failed.  Kitana struggled and her vision  blurred and her head pounded and just when she was on the verge of blacking out, Mileena released her grip.  Kitana coughed raggedly as she gasped in air.

When she regained her composure, Kitana glared at Mileena and croaked. “Just get it over with, already.”

The peel of hellish laughter Mileena let out froze Kitana from the inside out.  “Kill you?  Well… that day might come, but definitely not tonight.”

Kitana let out a quizzical groan, but she knew what that insane creature was planning.  It was almost shocking that she could think of something so depraved.  The threat of someone _taking_ her had loomed over Kitana for a long time; rumors behind her back that the Emperor would not intervene on his _daughters_ ’ behalf, if someone was stronger than they were.  Several of his legions had tried.  None had survived the attempts.

Until now.

“Here’s something you should have learned from father.” Mileena leaned in very close again, eyes blazing into Kitana’s.  “When you want something and have the power to take it, you do so.  A throne, an army, a realm, _everything_.  And we both know what I want… I’m thinking you want this too.  We are alike, after all.”

Mileena crawled backwards, off of Kitana, positioning herself between the princess’s legs.  Kitana immediately threw a kick with her right leg, straight at Mileena’s face.  It was the obvious move.  One Mileena saw coming a mile away.  She caught the leg and held on tightly.  Kitana swore, tried to pull her way free, tossed some ineffectual kicks with her left leg, and sat up to try to strike Mileena with her bound hands.  A strike to the face knocked her back to the earth.

As Kitana attempted to thrash her way out of Mileena’s grip, the deranged gone inquisitively ran two fingers around the outside of her leg.  Finding a certain spot, Mileena threw a swift, short punch to Kitana’s thigh.  Immediate, severe pain froze the Princess, and the leg went limp in Mileena’s grasp.  “Pressure points hurt, Kitana.  Keep struggling and I’m going to have to find more.”

Kitana continued thrash and kick with her other leg, which Mileena openly acknowledge to appreciating as she struck a nerve on that leg as well, leaving both useless.  Mileena grabbed Kitana’s breasts again, then trailed her hands down Kitana’s body, scraping her nails against her abdomen.  Reaching the waistband of Kitana’s loincloth, she hooked her fingers under it and pulled it down to Kitana’s ankles. 

Mileena got back up and tugged and pulled the remnants of her own outfit down, peeling it down bruised and scraped flesh.  She stepped out of the tangled straps of cloth and letting it fall to the ground.  She dropped back down to her knees and reached with her right hand, brushing her fingers against Kitana’s slit.  “This is familiar, too.”

Kitana clenched her teeth and slammed her eyes shut.  This was going to happen; she couldn’t stop it.  She just had to survive this and bide her time.  Until then, she had to bear it.  She pictured herself anywhere but here.  Earthrealm, the verdant Edenia reflected in ancient scrolls, even Shao Kahn’s palace.  Anywhere but this forest with Mileena.

Her mediations were cut short when two fingers entered her, inquisitively probing.  Mileena was rougher with her fingers than Kitana preferred, but she was still good with her hands—Kitana would’ve expected something substantially more vicious and sadistic from the clone.   She gritted her teeth harder while Mileena wondered aloud.  “I wonder, sister, if you are…”

The groan that escaped Kitana’s throat when those fingers found something sensitive inside Kitana cut Mileena off. 

“…I like that too.” Mileena muttered, withdrawing her fingers and adding a third when she pushed them back in.    Kitana tried to concentrate on anything, the fight, the pain, anything but the surprisingly gentle fingers that monster had inside her.  The gentleness became rougher, more forceful as the pace picked up.  But it wasn’t too rough to be unpleasurable. 

Kitana tried to wriggle her way out of Mileena’s grip, tried to escape, but she couldn’t.  At most her ministrations just encouraged Mileena, who noted how _wet_ Kitana was, how she was bucking against Mileena’s hand. 

When Mileena’s other hand ran down Kitana’s belly, stopping at the perfect position for the thumb to brush against her clit, Kitana swore.  The slow movement of the thumb against her, combined with her other fingers inside, made Kitana arch her back.  She eventually reached her limit, and thrashed and howled, a cry which Mileena joined triumphantly. 

“You sound wonderful, sister.” Kitana felt sick when she came down, gazing at Mileena, kneeling between her legs. 

Mileena crawled atop Kitana, bruised skin on bruised skin.  Kitana growled in frustration.  “Get off me.”

“Make me.” Mileena laughed.  Kitana hated helplessness, her inability to do just what Mileena had mocked her for.  Mileena reached with both of her hands, fingers brushing against edges of Kitana’s mask.  “As I said, sister, we are remarkably alike…”

She tugged the mask down.  Kitana took the opportunity to spit in Mileena’s face.  A vicious backhand in response made Kitana taste blood again while she saw stars for a brief moment.  Or a long moment.  Eventually, her blurred vision returned to normal and she stared back up.  Mileena’s mask was gone as well.  That permanent, lipless Tarkatan grin of razor-sharp teeth opened.  “The differences are an improvement, don’t you think?”

Kitana did not dignify that with an answer.  She was beaten, it was beyond her power to do anything at the moment.  All she could do was what she had done her entire life under Kahn.  Bide her time and wait for an opporunity.

Mileena crawled backwards atop, positioning herself between Kitana's legs, hands on Kitana’s knees.  Kitana stared at the canopy, rather than at Mileena's face between her thighs.  Mileena dug her nails into Kitana’s skin hard enough to draw blood as the tongue slid inside her.  The tongue entered her forcefully as Mileena pressed her face against Kitana’s snatch.  Kitana could picture those sharp teeth against her most sensitive areas.

The mental image was not enough to stifle a moan.  Mileena’s tongue was inhumanly long and everything sensitive her fingers had found was being stroked all at once.  The rasping sound of Mileena’s breathing intermixed with Kitana’s suppressed gasps and moans as the clone moved her head back and forth, tongue exploring.

Kitana whined when Mileena pulled her head back, withdrawing the tongue.  She hated the sound of want, and the low chuckle that responded.  Sharp teeth scraped against her inner thigh before the tongue plunged back in.  Kitana threw her head back and screamed in a mixture of rage and arousal. 

Mileena pushed her to a second, screaming orgasm.  Kitana shook and thrashed and cried out.  When she came to her senses, she was on her side; Mileena was off of her.  She twisted and saw the clone, laying, legs splayed open, fucking herself with her fingers, growling bestially. 

Shakily, Kitana rolled to her stomach and forced herself up on her knees, glaring at the clone, who was looking up at her in self-satisfaction.  She withdrew her hand and placed two glistening fingers in her mouth.  She let out an approving moan.  “So alike…”

Kitana started to attempt to thrash out of the bindings on her wrist, failing when Mileena got to her feet and threw a low kick, doubling her over.  The clone gripped her hair and pulled her close.  “Show me the same courtesy I showed you, Kitana.”

Kitana slammed her eyes shut, swallowed her pride, and obliged.  There were a few magical techniques she knew, a veritable ‘kiss of death’ that would have been perfect to use now, but she was too utterly drained, she couldn’t focus with all the injuries from the fight and what happened afterwards.  The day was lost.  She’d have the chance to avenge herself against Mileena, against Kahn and all of his minions sooner or later. 

She just had to bear this humiliation.  For now.

The kiss against Mileena’s navel made her gasp, a sound which was dissimilar from Kitana’s but not too dissimilar.  Mileena shoved her head lower and gasped louder when Kitana kissed her down there.  She lightly fluttered her tongue against Mileena’s folds, earning appreciative whines.  “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

Kitana just stared upwards, into Mileena’s eyes.  Denial would do no good; it wasn’t as if there was anything left to preserve at this point.

“Jade?” Mileena asked.  Hearing her friend’s name repeated by the abomination made her shudder.  She’d fended off many advances from Kahn’s forces.  But there was nothing unwanted when she and Jade secluded themselves in some wing of the palace, or went on an assignment together far from prying eyes.  This sort of thing was something she did to make her friend feel good.

There was something unholy about the fact that it was making this twisted mockery of her whine and pant, too.

Mileena came with a scream, shoving Kitana back to the ground, and she pounced upon her. Kitana shuddered at the warm, wet sensation of Mileena’s tongue against her collarbone, the clone having crawled back atop of her.  “Stop; you’ve had your fun.”

“I’ve had my fun?” Mileena’s insane, inhuman grin seemed to widen.

If it would end things, Kitana would play along.  “We’ve had our fun.”

The manic tittering that escaped Mileena was hard to gauge. 

“We’re so alike, sister, there’s something I like that I know you’ll love…” Mileena said opening her jaws wide and running slick fingers against her tongue, before she got back to her feet and almost skipped across the field that they had so recently tried to kill one another in.  Kitana’s blood ran cold when the clone leaned down and lifted a sai.  She returned to her opponent and knelt down. 

Kitana forced herself to maintain eye contact.  Dying in combat was one thing, even against a demented parody of herself like Mileena.  Being violated was another, even if the only comfort she got was the promise she made to herself that she would avenge the incident.  Ending like this was the worst of both.

Tracing the point of her weapon down Kitana’s throat, Mileena purred. She dragged the sai downward, between Kitana’s breasts and over her belly, moving in a circle around her navel.  Then she twent further down.  Kitana followed the weapon down, and her breath hitched as the sai was held between her splayed legs, point nearly touching.  She wasn’t going to… Mileena was absolutely the kind of sadist who’d kill her enemy off this way.

“Siiiiister” Mileena rasped, gently stroking her template’s face with her free hand.  Their eyes met, and Mileena slapped her face again.  Then she turned the sai around in her hand so that the handle of the sai pressed against Kitana’s slit.  She yelped as the cold metal penetrated her.  The butt of the weapon was thick, and the texture of the handle felt unerringly strange.  Kitana could only thank the gods that that Mileena didn’t wrap the handles of her weapons in cord or some other rough material for a grip.

The clone gripped the shaft of the sai and one of the side guards and pulled the weapon halfway out of Kitana, before pushing it back in.  Kitana tensed and groaned.  “You like this?”

Kitana nodded.  She was sore and hated the situation, but at the moment there was nothing to do but try to placate Mileena.  There’d be time for vengeance later.  The metal was warming up to Kitana’s temperature, and she imagined that Mileena had done this many times before.  She let her thoughts drift, pretending anyone else was doing this to her while she awaited the inevitable. 

When she came, Mileena pulled the sai out and dropped it.  She laid down next to Kitana and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close, holding her like a lover rather than a victim.  Kitana tried not to shudder too much.

“So much fun, sister.” Mileena said, stroking her face.  She pressed her face against Kitana’s.  The warmth Kitana was drawing from thinking about killing Mileena when she recuperated from this fight froze and shattered when Mileena nipped at her ear and whispered  “I think father will be most pleased when I bring you to him.”

As Mileena dragged her to her feet and began carrying her, Kitana did her best to remind herself she just had to do the thing she had been doing since she learned the truth about Shao Kahn and her parentage.

She just had to endure.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of based this on what was implied in the original MK timeline, specifically MKII--that Kitana and Mileena were raised as siblings; rather than MK9, where Kitana practically trips over a toothy clone of herself in Shang Tsung's evil lab. Though I did my best to try to describe their MK9 costumes, because those were nice designs.
> 
> Also, you people have no idea how many times I changed the title between what it currently is and "Compare/Contrast". The thematic misspelling won out eventually.


End file.
